


How Could I...?

by Cali_se



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Friendship/Love, Gen, POV First Person, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>How could I possibly turn you away?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Could I...?

**Author's Note:**

> Written after watching 'The Sign of Three'. Contains spoilers.

I was doing my best to move on, to make plans; I _think_ I was verging on 'content'. I knew the keen ache of loss was never going to go away completely, but I was becoming accustomed to its presence with help and support, and with the passing of time. Having that constant ache was almost a comfort, somehow, as if you were with me, as if the ache was you. Did you know, Sherlock, how much I was missing you?

And then... there you were! In all your splendour, at my restaurant table, fresh from the grave. And, oh god, for a moment I wanted to hate you, to turn my back, forget you; to concentrate on my new life - my life as a married man, a married man grieving for a living friend he'd once shared another life with.

But how could I possibly turn you away? How could I not forgive the best man I’ve ever known; how could I not need the man who once saved my life, just when I thought I had no life to save?

How could I not love the man who came back from the dead and taught me to dance?


End file.
